


Rom 43

by starscries



Series: Apartment 59 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dildos, Football Player Louis, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Singer Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry investigating his purple dildo, turning it over in his enormous hands. "Harry!" Louis exclaimed and almost ran towards the half naked curly boy lying on the bed. "Give it to me!"<br/>"Sure, turn around." Harry said and winked.<br/>***<br/>Or the one where Harry surprise visits Louis in Ireland and they end up having sex in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rom 43

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually planing on writing a part 2, but I just couldn't help myself so here it is! Comment what you think!

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed as he heard his phone ring. He pulled out of Louis and laid down beside him, answering the phone, “Hello?” It was his manager saying he was going to play some shows over the next few weeks and that he needed to start packing. He turned around to look at Louis who was lying the way he was left a minute ago. “I have to go, sorry.” He said to Louis and bit his lip. Leaving in the middle of sex wasn’t very polite, though Louis understood. 

“It’s okay,” Louis reassured. “We could still finish though.” He said with a smirk as he pulled Harry down to leave a gentle kisses down his neck.

That was three weeks ago and they hadn’t talked to each other since. Harry missed Louis, though they had only met up twice after Louis had moved into the building. Louis had become more comfortable around Harry and wasn’t as nervous as he was before, you could say he was more himself and Harry was more than happy about that.

Harry had finished his shows and was going to head home for his break, but decided on something else; he really missed Louis and wanted to give him a surprise visit. He had heard that he was going to play a game in Ireland, which was just an hour with plane away, so there he was buying a ticket and was trying to figure out how he was going to approach him. If he was surrounded with his teammates, should he drag him out and take him then and there? No, probably not, maybe just wait around at the hotel or something. 

The taxi drove him towards a building that were standing tall, with light green color and multiple windows covering it. He looked down at his phone and checked again to see that this was the right hotel. Louis was staying at hotel room 43 and that was where Harry was headed. He paid the driver and went inside, carefully not letting anyone know he was there. Once he was inside the elevator, he took off his sunglasses and contemplated on texting Louis as some sort of heads up, but decided against it. He heard the elevator door open and he stepped out and found the room he was looking for. With golden letters it said, “43” and he knocked on it, hearing some shuffling inside.

“I didn’t order room service.” A tired voice said and scratched the back of his head. Had he been sleeping until now? 

Harry smirked. “Surprise.”

Louis looked up to confirm the voice with the person and looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Harry, what are you doing here?” He asked and stumbled forward to give him a hug.

“I was done with my shows, so I thought you might want some company.” Harry explained and bit his lip. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, of course!” Louis said and earned a chuckle from Harry.

“I didn’t interrupt you or something?”

“Not at all,” Louis said and tried to clean up the mess he had made on the floor with clothes scattered around the room. 

“You’re messy,” Harry teased and dropped his bag down on the floor. 

Louis blushed and watched as Harry sat down on the end of the bed, Louis took this as an opportunity to straddle his lap. “Tell me, did you fly all the way to Ireland to get laid?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Harry demanded and crashed his lips with Louis’. “Missed you so much.”

While they were kissing the actual room service knocked on the door and Louis groaned as he whispered into the kiss, “Let’s just ignore it.” And kept kissing Harry’s red swollen lips, sucking on his bottom lip. Another knock was heard and Harry stopped the kiss. “Fine.” Louis said and got up from Harry’s lap, earning a smack from Harry on his ass. Louis yelped and went to open the door.

Harry looked as Louis talked to the room service, deciding that he should drop all his clothes and as he did so he noticed something purple in Louis bag. With only his boxers on he leaned down to pull the object out and once he had gotten it in his hand his smirk couldn’t leave his face. It was a purple dildo. Fuck, he was going to have some fun. 

Louis turned around with a bottle of some wine in his hands and placed it on the table that were beside the hotel room door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry investigating his purple dildo, turning it over in his enormous hands. “Harry!” Louis exclaimed and almost ran towards the half naked curly boy lying on the bed. “Give it to me!” 

“Sure, turn around.” Harry said and winked. 

Louis blushed a deep red and hid his face in his small hands, but Harry laid the dildo on the pillow next to them and lifts Louis to his lap and started kissing everywhere he could get. “Don’t hide your face, babe.” Harry said, and slowly he started to see Louis’ face appear in front of him. While he’s got Louis to look at him, Harry slips his hand down Louis’ joggers, noticing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Naughty boy.” Harry commented and teased Louis’ hole.

The blue eyed boy bit his lower lip and started grinding down on Harry, wanting nothing else but taking off his clothes and have Harry pound into him. “Harry.” Louis whispered and began taking of his joggers. 

“Why don’t you play with yourself, Lou?” Harry asked as they sat opposite each other. “Wanna watch you come from fucking yourself on that dildo.”

Louis felt his heart beat faster at the thought of Harry seeing him fuck himself on his dildo. He almost stumbled on his way to find the lube that was in his bag. He coated three of his fingers with lube, laying on his back. Harry was watching intently as he lowered his hand down to push a finger inside. His finger was pumping in and out and as much as Louis wanted to close his eyes, he at the same time didn’t; he wanted to see Harry’s reaction through it all which made it not less easy since he wanted Harry to be inside of him so desperately. 

Harry licked his lips as he started pumping his own cock, watching Louis’ small hand working to get himself open and ready. It was quite arousing watching it happen in front of him instead of watching it happen in a porn video. Harry’s pupils was dark and he bit down on his lower lip to stop the moan that was trying to escape his mouth.

Once he had worked up to three fingers, Harry wanted so desperately to help but he also wanted to watch Louis get himself off. Like this was probably how he was alone, by himself when no one was helping him and it was so hot. Once he thought that he was open enough he found the dildo and coated it with some lube and placed it by his entrance, biting down on his bottom lip he pulled it inside. And already Harry felt himself close to coming. Watching the toy disappear inside of Louis was enough of making Harry come closer, sitting just beside him. He promised himself that he wouldn’t help him, but he couldn’t.

He started to kiss down Louis’ neck while still holding his own cock with a fist, trying not to go too fast. Not wanting to come before Louis he kissed down his chest until he found Louis’ tip. He sucked gently, then taking him all the way inside. Feeling his cock hit the back of his throat, then swirl his tongue around. Harry hollowed his cheeks and felt pre-cum leaking from the tip down his throat.

Louis’ moaned at the sensation and breathed out a, “I’m close.” 

Harry pulled up and leaned in to kiss Louis, making it a sloppy, messy kiss. Mixing their saliva with Louis’ pre-cum, their lips smashed against each other. A gasp left Louis’ mouth as he shot his load on his stomach, making Louis shiver and sigh out in happiness. He pulled the dildo out and laid it down beside him. Though he was tired Harry asked, “Can I fuck you now?”

He was a bit oversensitive at the moment but he let Harry crawl on top of him and pour lube on his hand to slick Harry's cock up. His cock was lined up at Louis’ hole, but before he entered he leaned down to kiss Louis. “You’re amazing.” He complimented and felt Louis’ smile against his lips. Harry felt lucky that he had met Louis, that Louis had chosen to move into the same apartment building where Harry lived. 

“Get on with it.” Louis said and clawed at Harry’s back. He soon felt himself being filled up with Harry’s cock. “God I’ve missed this.” It brought him back to the first time they had met and they were in the same position. Though it was one of the best ways to get fucked, Louis wanted something different. “Turn around.” Louis commanded and saw Harry confused sit up with his back to the headboard and Louis straddling his lap. “Gonna ride you so good.” He said and sucked on Harry’s sweet spot on his neck.

His body was trembling with how excited he was, but he was also in the mood to just lie down and cuddle. He wanted so badly for Harry to fill him up, making Harry say those beautiful moans he so often did. And fuck he started to moan. Harry met Louis’ bounce with a hard thrust, hitting Louis’ prostate. The action making Louis’ cock stand against his stomach. 

“More, more.” Louis groaned and closed his eyes. It was too much. Way too much and he needed to come again so badly, but he needed to wait for Harry.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Harry said and felt Louis suck a love bite into his collarbone, adding to the sensation he took one of his nipples and twisted it between his forefinger and thumb, leaning down to suck on it. Harry moaned and gripped Louis’ hips maybe too tight, probably forming a bruise. When he saw Louis coming for the second time on both of their stomachs, Harry came too with Louis’ hole tightening around him. He moaned out a lot of swear words and felt Louis come down to a halt and pulled off. 

They were lying on the bed catching their breath as Louis turned on his side to look into Harry’s green eyes. “I would love to see you with my dildo inside of you.” He said and smirked. “How long are you staying?”

Harry was looking at Louis too and smiled. “However long I can. I’m on a break.”

“Good, maybe after the game then?”

“Count me in.”


End file.
